Kalkara
The Kalkara '''are creatures from the first book, The Ruins of Gorlan. They were an ancient race that resided in relative secrecy in the Mountains of Rain and Night. They were one of the dark creatures discovered by Morgorath after his banishment to there. It is unknown how many existed the only ones mentioned are the last three. If there were more, then they would have either been slain by men or other beasts or even by each other. '''APPEARANCE: The Kalkara are described as a cross between an ape and a bear. The Kalkara have thick matted hair which forms a durable and strong armor. Anything short of a series of precision strikes of arrows and it would not be penetrated. They have red eyes and large talons on both hands. STRENGTHS/POWERS: The Kalkara can use their eyes to paralyze their victims with fear. This is similar to the way a snake paralyzes a bird before it kills the bird. While you are paralyzed you go limp and lose all ability to help yourself. The full effects are unknown and it is suspected that the stare used for an extended period of time can stop a man's heart. Their hair creates a protective armor. They use their legs to sprint deceptively quickly and jump very far distances. They also show incredible endurance as they are able to keep ahead of the Ranger Horses: Tug, Abelard, and Blaze. WEAKNESSES: While their matted hair is very strong, the substance that coats the hair is oil-based and as such is flammable. Due to their singlemindedness they must return back to their den after every assassination before recieving a new target. This allows Halt, Will, and Gilan to track them. Their simple animalistic behaviors also causes them to pause and scream out in triumph when they kill or are about to kill. This gives Will the window of opportunity to use a flaming arrow to kill the last Kalkara. INTELLIGENCE: While the Kalkara do show simple instincts they do demonstrate some intelligence. They were able to lead Halt and Gilan to believe that they did not know that the Rangers were following them. Will, however, did notice this fact and did profess his thoughts to Baron Arald and Sir Rodney. During the same journey the were able to ambush Halt, albeit he did notice the fact that the Gorlan Heights would be an ideal place to be ambushed, due to the fact that he would not be able to use his longbow at long distances. This strategic point for restricting Halt's use of his longbow again emphasizes the Kalkara's intelligence. Additionally Morgarath can not control them through his mind like he can with the Wargals, due to their intelligence. THE KALKARA AND THEIR DEMISE: There were originally three but one was killed by three knights. Only one knight survived, and he was crippled for life. The remaining two worked for Morgarath as assassins, killing whoever Morgarath wished dead. Morgarath bribed them with silver, to which they have an endless fascination. They succeeded in killing Lord Northolt through a prolonged stare. The second-to-last Kalkara was gravely wounded by Halt, who sent a barrage of arrows into its chest within a "hand's breadth". But the last one smashed his longbow. It was the combined efforts of Baron Arald and Sir Rodney who finally pushed the wounded Kalkara into the fire. Halt threw his knife into the remaining Kalkara's eye and sprinted for the Baron and the Battlemaster, Sir Rodney. But he never made it. The Kalkara jumped up and knocked Halt unconscious. When the Baron stepped forward the Kalkara swiftly injured him but Sir Rodney stepped forward before the Kalkara could kill him, but was paralyzed with the Kalkara's stare. The Kalkara then screamed in triumph as those three men: Halt, Baron Arald and Sir Rodney had caused it incredible pain. But the problem was, there were four people there not three. It did not notice Will who coated an arrow in flaming pitch and shot the remaining Kalkara as it was celebrating, killing it. With its death the species went extinct as it was the last surviving Kalkara. Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Articles without images